


Ding Dong Kiss

by Jakegender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, Pranks, Slice of Life, dude they love each other, poly ship, spiderman moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakegender/pseuds/Jakegender
Summary: June Egbert has hatched a devious plan, and has recruited some of her girlfriends to help prank some of her other girlfriends. But will it turn out the way she hopes, or will she fail and just have a regular gay day with her loving partners?
Relationships: June Egbert/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ding Dong Kiss

*DING-DONG!!!!!!!!*  
TEREZI: W3R3 GONN4 G3T H3R SO GOOD >:]  
JUNE: shush, shush, she's coming!  
  
The doorbell rattles and turns as the door opens, and Rose looks out, a very obviously fake expression of confusion on her face.  
  
ROSE: I wonder who it could be, come to visit us?  
  
June, Vriska and Terezi all lean down from above the doorframe, kissing rose on the lips and each cheek respectively. Rose leans into the kiss, moving her hands to cup June's cheeks. June blushes, and falls to the floor, alongside Vriska. They both rub their heads, as Terezi jumps down, landing perfectly.  
  
JUNE: owww!  
TEREZI: H4H4H4, GR34T JO8 B4B3S  
VRISKA: Heyyyyyyyy, she startled us!  
ROSE: What a pleasant surprise, all of you.  
ROSE: I definitely did not forsee this.  
ROSE: If only I had some form of precognition to predict this prank.  
ROSE: Or the ability to hear you all giggling about how clever you all are, setting up this ding-dong-kiss.  
VRISKA: Oh, I'm sorry. May8e we just wanted to all give you a kiss? Did you think a8out that?  
ROSE: Oh, of course my dear. And it is much appreciated.  
ROSE: Though you really could have just leaned over in bed this morning if you wanted a kiss.  
JUNE: that's not as exciting, though!  
ROSE: Very true.  
VRISKA: Hey, can we get Kanaya out here?  
TEREZI: H3Y K4N4Y4!!  
TEREZI: G3T TH4T F4T 4SS OUT H3RE SO VR1SK4 CAN K1SS YOU!!  
KANAYA: Coming Loves  
  
Terezi grabs Vriska and starts to boost her up, before she floats out of her reach, dangling upside down from the doorframe. Kanaya's soft footsteps let the girls know she is approaching, and she stops in the doorway, seemingly expecting what comes next, betrayed by her gently smile and blush. She looks up, and finds Vriska leaning down, kissing her deeply on the lips. They both cup each others cheeks, and hold the kiss for a long while.  
  
TEREZI: JUST L1K3 SP1D3RM4N  
KANAYA: Just Like Spiderman  
JUNE: mary jane? more like maryam!  
VRISKA: Oh my god June you f8cking dork!  
KANAYA: You Did Just Spiderman Kiss Me Vriska  
KANAYA: Thats Pretty Dorky  
ROSE: It seems as if we are all dorks.  
ROSE: Dorks in love.  
TEREZI: W3 SHOULD GO 1NS1DE 4ND W4TCH SP1D3RM4N TOG3TH3R  
VRISKA: Which one?  
TEREZI: Th3 S4HMME RA3M13 ON3S, DUH  
JUNE: those are so corny, i love them!  
  
All the girls start to pile into the house, and make themselves comfy on the pile, while Kanaya puts the DVG (Digital Versatile Grub)for the first of the extensive list of Spiderman films. Vriska wardrobifies into her spidersona costume, and kisses her girlfriends in the upside down spiderman way every time it happens on screen. As well as a bunch of times it's not happening.  
  
JUNE: we may not have gotten any real pranks done today, but i'm having a lot of fun. :B  
VRISKA: Me too. ::::)  
ROSE: Oh, really, Vriska? You're having fun with this spiderman marathon with your girlfriends?  
ROSE: I'm glad. I've been having a lot of fun too.  
ROSE: I love you all. <3  
TEREZI: LOV3 YOU TOO >:] <3  
KANAYA: <3  
JUNE: <3  
VRISKA: <3  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some short and silly slice of life stuff I had lurking in my google drive, and I decided to post it today cos well, i need a distr8ion and nice comments a8out my writing usually does the trick.


End file.
